The Shenanigang 2/Roommate Ruckus
Jelo gets a new roommate: Black Gem?! Let's see how the LA everyman reacts! Cast * Jason Ritter as Jelo * Tara Strong as Rosewell, Peach and Daisy * Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi * Tabitha St Germain as Black Gem * ??? as Captain Red Shell * Redfork2000 '''as Red Fork * '''Redfork2000 as Blue Ocean Story (A sunny afternoon in Keyway Street. Jelo is in his bedroom animating on his laptop.) Jelo: There ya go, done! (plays the animation) (The animation shows Rosalina playing tennis against Daisy. Daisy then stomps off angrily because Rosalina always wins, but she comes back and beats Rosalina both metaphorically and literally with a tennis ball machine.) Jelo: Ahhh, a masterpiece. It's much better than trying to paint something surreal. (to the audience) Believe me. (While Jelo plays the animation, a pony runs into him by accident) Jelo: Hey, watch it! Black Gem: Sorry, I've gotta go! (behind her is Captain Red Shell, chasing her) Captain Red Shell: Come here and give me that ancient treasure you thief! Black Gem: Oh, sorry sweety crab, but I'm not giving you this gorgeous ancient treasure. It's mine. Captain Red Shell: That's an ancient jewel from the first king's crown. Give it back! Black Gem: Catch me first! (starts flying) Captain Red Shell: Hey, no fair! (gets angry) Very well then, if you want to play like that... Black Gem: What are you going to do, little crustacean? Captain Red Shell: The crab army will take over your house until you return our ancient treasure. Black Gem: Oh, please, that old place? Do whatever you want. Captain Red Shell: Whatever I want? Got it, we'll wreck down the place. Black Gem: Wait, no! Captain Red Shell: Want to surrender? Black Gem: Never! In fact, I don't care about that old place anyway. (looks at Jelo) I'll live at his place. Captain Red Shell: Your choice then. Good luck, but remember, you can get your place back by returning the treasure. Black Gem: Yeah, yeah, now go! Out of here, you creep! Captain Red Shell: I'll get you one of these days treasure thief. (leaves) (Black Gem looks at Jelo) Jelo: (to Black Gem) Who are you– AAAHHH!!!! (quickly trips out of his bed) Who are you?! Black Gem: I'm Black Gem, but you can call me your new roommate. Jelo: Okay? Hey, I know you! You're with Dark Shadow! Black Gem: For the most part, yes. However, sometimes I work on my own as a treasure hunter. And since the crab army has my old place, I'll stay with you until they get bored and leave. Jelo: ...okay.....Lemme show ya around. This is my bedroom. Black Gem: I like this bed. Can I sleep here tonight? Jelo: Okay. Anyway.....I'll show you the living room. It has a comfy couch, a wide-screen TV, a Nintendo Switch, and many more. (The doorbell rings.) Black Gem: Who is it? (sits on the couch and starts watching TV) (Jelo opens, and it's Rosewell, Gerry, Peeter, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Mario, Luigi, Red Fork, and Blue Ocean!) Blue Ocean: Hi Jelo, what's up? (looks at Black Gem) Black Gem!? What are you doing here!? Black Gem: No, what are you doing here? Red Fork: Ok, what's going on? Luigi: Who's that? Jelo: My new "roommate". Red Fork: What!? Blue Ocean: This has to be a trap! Shoot! Black Gem: Hey, calm down honey, everything is going to be ok. Blue Ocean: (blushes) Don't call me honey, Blue Ocean is my name, use it. Black Gem: I have no intentions of fighting any of you. I'm just staying at Jelo's house for a while. Red Fork: And Jelo, are you ok with this? Rosewell: Welp, we leaving. (Everyone else leaves....except for Mario, Peach, Luigi and Daisy.) Peach: So, introduce us to your new roommate here. Black Gem: I'm Black Gem, mostly known for being Dark Shadow's partner as a Crystal Empire Agent, but I'm also a treasure hunter. Elegant, smart... Blue Ocean: And quite annoying at times. Black Gem: What did you say? Blue Ocean: Uh... nothing. Mario: ...Uh huh. Red Fork: So, how did you become Jelo's roommate? Black Gem: It was because of a very crabby guy. Peach: I see. Jelo: Anyways, who wants to watch my animations? Blue Ocean: I do! Red Fork: I want popcorn! Jelo: Okay! (The animation is playing.) (Rosalina and Daisy are playing tennis against each other. Rosalina wins.) Rosalina: Oh yeah! I won! Daisy: Aw, come on! (stomps off angrily, only to come back with a tennis ball machine) Take this! (Daisy rapid fires tennis balls at Rosalina. Rosalina gets hit, and runs off.) Rosalina: AAHHH STOP!!! Daisy: WOOHOO!!! OH YEAH! Rosalina: (goes back) That's it! (hits a tennis ball with her racket, which then goes inside the tennis ball machine. The tennis ball machine suddenly overheats, and explodes! Daisy falls onto the ground.) Daisy: No fair! Jelo: So? Did you like it? Peach: It's pretty nice how you added the effects. Daisy: I've seen better. Mario: Impressive. It's almost like they actually did that in real life! Luigi: That CGI looks the same as real life. Wait a minute: WE'RE CGI! Jelo: Way to break the 4th wall. Jorlo: HOOYOYOYOYOYO!!!! Red Fork: Fourth wall down! Take cover! Fred Fork: (takes a knife and a fork) Who should I eat first? Glue Ocean: Anyone wants glue? (shoots glue at everyone) (Black Gem is in the bedroom, and hears the noise) Black Gem: Hey, keep it down out there! I'm trying to get some sleep! Jelo: (calls Lemon Glass) LG, get in here, pronto! The 4th wall's shattered! (Lemon Glass enters flying fast) Lemon Glass: Be right there! (Lemon Glass rushes to fix the 4th wall) Red Fork: Thanks. Now, let's try to not do that again. So, anyone wants some pizza? Lemon Glass: I would like some. Red Fork: Then order one please, I'm hungry. Jelo: Alright, now, I have to introduce our visitor he- Police: Police officer here. Oh hey, Jelo. Anyway....have you seen this pony? (shows up a wanted poster of Black Gem) Jelo: Well, yeah. Police: Where is she? Captain Red Shell: So, Black Gem thought I wasn't talking seriously. This time I called the police, there's no way she's getting out of this one! Blue Ocean: Red Fork? Red Fork: Blue Ocean? Captain Red Shell: Stop! Just tell the police where she is. Jelo: (breathes deeply) In my bedroom. Police: (in the bedroom) Caught you– whaaa???? (Black Gem is nowhere to be found) Captain Red Shell: What? Impossible! Blue Ocean: Where did she go? Red Fork: Now that's weird. Lemon Glass: How did she do that? Blue Ocean: Well, she's pretty good at sneaking away. Captain Red Shell: We'll keep searching until we find her! We're not giving up! Jelo: What?! But she was here! Police: She's impossible to catch. For now, I'll just enjoy some Bubbly Pop soda. (grabs soda) Thanks. Jelo: You're welcome. Police: (drinks the soda) Alright, gotta go. (leaves) Captain Red Shell: I'll get you yet Black Gem! (leaves, with an angry look) Blue Ocean: Yeah, keep dreaming. They never catch her. Red Fork: So, now what? Jelo: Hold up. Where is Black Gem? Black Gem: (walking in from another room) Here I am, did you miss me? Jelo: Where were you back then? Black Gem: I never left the house, I was just hiding. I'm an expert and sneaking away from the police when this stuff happens. And just in case this happens again, do not tell the police where I am again! That's betrayal! Blue Ocean: No, it's obeying the police. Black Gem: Quiet, Blue Ocean. Jelo: (with Derp eyes) Okay. (normal eyes) Now, what? Black Gem: Well, I'm not quite sure. Red Fork: I could eat something right about now. Anyone wants to order a pizza? Luigi: I want! (Mario calls Parry's.) Red Fork: Great, pizza! Lemon Glass: I've got some lemonade to drink. Red Fork: Great! Blue Ocean: So Jelo, are you still sure you want Black Gem to be your roommate? Jelo: Yeah....probably... Red Fork: Well, if you say so... Lemon Glass: I don't think she can be that bad, guys. Blue Ocean: Really? Didn't you see the police? Lemon Glass: Well... Blue Ocean: And did you know how she gets her way every time? Seriously, she is very persuasive. Lemon Glass: Is that how she got the best room in the house? Blue Ocean: Probably. Jelo: Well, it is nighttime. Gotta go sleep in the couch. Mario: I'm going to the second bedroom. Luigi: Me too. Peach: Yeah, me too. Daisy: I'll sleep in the floor instead. << The Next Day.... >> (Black Gem wakes up early. She walks to the living room and turns on the TV) Black Gem: 5:00 am, exactly when my favorite show starts. Jelo: (wakes up, and yawns) Time for breakfast. (to the audience) I also wake up at 5:00 in the morning. (Jelo walks up to the fridge, and grabs something.) Jelo: Mmm, cheesecake. (eats the cheesecake) Black Gem: Good Morning! (sitting on the couch) Care to bring me some breakfast, please? Jelo: There's cereal in the fridge. (The smells of the food in the open fridges goes to where Red Fork is.) Red Fork: Food! (runs over to the fridge and starts eating all the food in sight) Black Gem: (still on the couch) Seems like there isn't cereal anymore. Jelo: Well. (pause) Hey, at least the grocery store is open now! (drives off to the grocery store) Black Gem: Ok, do take too long! Red Fork: I'm hungry again. Black Gem: You're always hungry. << 2 Minutes Later >> Someone knocks the door. Red Fork opens and it's Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow: Red Fork? Red Fork: Dark Shadow? What are you doing here? Dark Shadow: I know Black Gem's here. Red Fork: Yeah. Jelo: (arrives) I'm baaaaa-oh. Dark Shadow, what are you doing here?! Dark Shadow: i'm here to find Black Gem. I know you have her here! Black Gem: Dark Shadow, don't attack anyone. I decided to stay because those crabby crabs took my place. Dark Shadow: Is that so? Jelo: Yes. Peach: (from her house) Has anyone seen my jewels? Blue Ocean: Black Gem? Black Gem: That's my thing. Sorry, but I'm not returning them. Dark Shadow: Thanks for taking care of her while I was busy. But noe I have to take her back to my place. Black Gem: (rolls her eyes) Well, it was fun to be with you guys. Blue Ocean: So, you're leaving? Dark Shadow: Yes. Missions to complete, got no time to spare. See you guys later. (leaves with Black Gem) Peach: Oh wait, I found them underneath my tree! Jelo: Oh well. That's another day in the life. Blue Ocean: Dark Shadow and Black Gem, heh, those two are always walking on there own , doing their missions and stuff. But you know? I think they won't admit it, but they actually enjoy encountering us. Mario: I agree. Jelo: So, wanna get pizza? Red Fork: Yeah! Let's do it! • The End! • Comment down your thoughts down below! Category:Stories Category:The Shenanigang 2